


Afternoon Delight

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex, businessman Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: Businessman!Husband!Sam x Reader - You meet up with your husband, Sam, for a little afternoon delight.





	Afternoon Delight

“Oh….oh,” a string of unintelligible sounds fall from your mouth as you straddle Sam, bobbing back and forth on his cock. He’s so deep, filling you nearly past your limit as you rock on top of him.

It’s just past one in the afternoon on a Thursday and Sam has his hands on your hips, watching you ride him in a room on the top floor of the Belmont Hotel. One of his hands trails up the skin of your belly, brushing the crown of your ribcage before cupping a breast in his wide palm. “You’re so beautiful like this baby.”

“Oh God Sam,” he’s looking up at you with half-closed eyes, clearly getting just as much pleasure out of this as you are. You fight the urge to close your eyes, instead opting to watch him. Your handsome, strong husband fighting to hold back his orgasm until you’ve reached your peak. Watching him is a little like having an out of body experience, sometimes you’re still not sure how you got this lucky. You’re right there, right on the edge, moaning and grinding your clit into his pubic hair. “I’m gonna come.”

Sam moves with the speed of a jungle cat, flipping you onto your back and fucking you down into the mattress before you even know what’s happening. His hand reaches for your thighs, spreading your legs wide as he fucks you fast, his hard, thick cock sliding in deeper and deeper. You come like a goddess on display, back arching as your breasts jutt upward into his chest.

“Fuck baby,” he groans as you clench around his cock, squeezing with small, rhythmic contractions. He fucks you through it, drawing out every last second of pleasure and stretching it until you feel your eyes watering from the sheer intensity. Grunting into your neck like a caveman, you hear the sound of skin slapping skin as he comes, his orgasm spilling into yours as he spurts thick and warm inside your pussy. He shoves forward with less fervor, his frenzy waning before holding himself inside you. He lets his full weight rest over your body. “Jesus,” he laughs, kissing you as both his hands push hair away from your forehead.

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to walk out of here,” smiling you watch him lift his body, getting a bird’s eye view as he pulls his slick cock out and rolls onto his back.

“I can’t believe I have to go back to work,” he squeezes your thigh before taking a deep breath and sliding off the bed, padding naked to the bathroom.

Rolling onto your stomach you can see him through the open door, wiping himself off with a wet hand towel before smoothing his hair back into place. “Are you going to be late?”

“I never take a lunch,” he emerges from the bathroom clad in briefs, his eyes sweeping over the curve of your back before finding his suit pants. He glances at his watch before pulling on his white button up. “It’s only been an hour.”

You picked the Belmont because of it’s close proximity to Sam’s office building, it’s practically across the street. He smooths his tie, leaning down to kiss you, grasping your jaw with his hand as he presses his lips to yours. You smirk when he pulls away, “better brush your teeth before you go, you taste like pussy.”

“I’m sure I do,” he winks and disappears back into the bathroom. “I’m going to take you to that French restaurant this weekend. The one Bill said his wife loves.”

“Ooo la la,” you sing-song. You can feel the slick between your thighs turning sticky the longer you wait without taking a shower. “I’m hungry now, maybe we should have actually eaten something.”

“Order some room service before you leave,” Sam saunters out of the bathroom now fully dressed, pulling at the sleeves of his suit jacket. “It’s not like this place charges by the hour, stay as long as you want.”

“I might,” you look at him as he leans down. “We should do this again, It feels kinda naughty to fuck my husband during his lunch break.”

“It feels naughty because I have to go back to work and pretend that I’m not thinking about your ass for the rest of the day,” he leans down and smacks you on the butt cheek. “I gotta go. I love you. I’ll see you tonight.”

“I love you too.” He kisses you one more time, leaving you on the bed as the door closes with a thud.

Breathing out you stretch long like a sleepy cat before grabbing the menu off the bedside table and wander to the bathroom.


End file.
